


Draco Malfoy and the Room of Hidden Things

by SmuttyPlotWizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amorality, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, But mostly porn, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Dark, Definitely No Consent, Evil Draco Malfoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), Kidnapping, Mind Control, Minor Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyPlotWizard/pseuds/SmuttyPlotWizard
Summary: After a frustrating day failing to repair the Vanishing Cabinet, Draco exits theRoom of Hidden Thingsand literally bumps into Hermione Granger. She sees the mysterious room he was leaving and realises he’s up to something. In a panic he stuns her and drags her into the Room. While trying to figure out what to do with the unconscious girl, he notices the bumps in Granger’s sweater and wonders what it would be like to touch her breasts... or put his hand down her knickers... A very dark and depraved X-rated (NC17-rated in the US) hardcore hetero smutfic, including underage (16&17) non-con sex and no happy ending (except for Draco... pun intended).
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 50
Kudos: 512
Collections: HarryPotter_SmuttyPlotWizard_Prompts





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sesshyskoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshyskoi/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [SmuttyPlotPrompt (SmuttyPlotWizard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyPlotWizard/pseuds/SmuttyPlotPrompt) in the [HarryPotter_SmuttyPlotWizard_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarryPotter_SmuttyPlotWizard_Prompts) collection. 



> Anything you recognise belongs to JKR. Anything original or smutty belongs to me.
> 
> This story is not connected to my “Draco’s Secret Revenge” series. In this story, the events of that story never happened.
> 
> This is a drabble inspired by a comment from Sesshyskoi on one of my other stories. From that idea, this story basically wrote itself. Despite saying I didn’t think I could write a story where the victim is aware of what’s happening to them... there’s some of that in this story. Be warned – this story is dark... very very dark.
> 
> If you don’t like it, or you find it offensive, please stop reading it and move on.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** about Non-Con
> 
> Please see the DISCLAIMER about non-consensual sex in my [Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyPlotWizard/profile).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story, and want to encourage me to write more, please leave kudos! (Log out if you'd prefer to do so anonymously.)

Draco stared at the Vanishing Cabinet in frustration. He’d followed Mr Borgin’s instructions exactly, but the Cabinet remained stubbornly broken. His hopes that fixing it would be simple had been thoroughly dashed.

Draco sighed heavily. This had been very much his ‘Plan A’ for satisfying the Dark Lord’s orders to kill Dumbledore. Tackling the Headmaster alone was most certainly doomed to fail, but if Draco could get a bunch of Death Eaters into the school and attack the Headmaster en-masse there was a chance that Draco might live through it. The plan was to raise the Dark Mark over the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore would of course rush to investigate, and they would ambush him.

Unfortunately, it looked like repairing the Cabinet was going to take a while. Draco would keep working on it, but if he didn’t make progress soon he’d have to trigger ‘Plan B’. That plan had the attraction that he wouldn’t need to be present when Dumbledore kicked the bucket, and it would be very hard to trace anything back to Draco, but there was always the risk that the wrong person would die.

Draco didn’t care about that in the slightest, but if Dumbledore realised he was the target it might put him on his guard, making Draco’s job even harder. Still, it was his only fall-back. He’d already succeeded in putting Madam Rosmerta under the _Imperius_ and given her the cursed necklace. The plan was ready to go – all she had to do was hand the necklace to an unsuspecting Hogwarts student to pass on to Dumbledore. Draco had even given the busty barmaid a charmed coin, like Granger had created for Dumbledore’s Army last year, so he could send her the signal remotely and establish an alibi for himself.

With an angry yank, Draco pulled the heavy blanket back over the Cabinet, obscuring it from view. As far as he knew, Draco was the only person who knew about the _Room of Hidden Things_ , but he couldn’t rule out the possibility that someone else might discover it the way that he had – by asking the Hogwarts house elves.

The idea of using the Cabinet had first occurred to him last year after he found Montague trapped in the u-bend of a toilet. Montague had said that the Weasley twins threw him into the broken Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor and he’d subsequently been unable to escape. He was trapped in a sort-of limbo where sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on at Borgin and Burkes. It was as if the Cabinet was travelling between them, but Montague couldn’t make anyone hear him. In the end he’d managed to Apparate out, even though he’d never passed his test. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but Draco was the only one who realised what it meant – there would be a way into Hogwarts through the Cabinets if he fixed the broken one.

But Draco had been unable to find the damned thing. He’d searched the entire first floor without any luck. He’d then searched adjacent floors, with equal lack of success. Someone had moved the broken Cabinet. After weeks of searching he’d been forced to admit defeat.

It was only at the very end of last year that inspiration had struck. The Hogwarts house elves might know! So he’d asked around until he located a Slytherin who knew where the kitchens were. Once inside, a house elf had offered to make him something to eat, but he’d refused. Instead, he asked for the elf who cleaned his dorm to come speak to him. The elf was petrified that he was unhappy with her work, so she’d been delighted to help when he said he was looking for a cabinet that had been removed from the first floor. It had taken her a couple of days to get back to him, but she had eventually reported that the cabinet had been relocated to the _Room of Hidden Things_ , and told him how to get there.

His jubilation had faded over the last several hours. The stupid Cabinet was in bad shape, and his efforts to repair it had yielded nothing. Draco made his way toward the exit, deeply pre-occupied. What spells could they try next to fix the thing? He’d have to get back to Borgin for more ideas... Absent-mindedly he yanked the door open and stepped out into the seventh floor corridor...

He had a split second to register the shape rushing rapidly towards him – a girl with her head buried in a book – before she smashed into him. The book went flying and the girl tumbled to the floor. Draco was sent hurtling backwards, and landed on his arse in the open doorway.

The sprawling girl turned towards him from where she lay, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t... _Malfoy!_ ”

Her eyes strayed from him to the room behind him and went wide, “What’s that room? What are you doing?”

Draco panicked. She’d seen the _Room of Hidden Things!_ She would tell Potter! His plan was discovered!

Without thinking he snatched his wand from his robes.

“ _Stupify!_ ”

Granger just had time to look surprised before the jet of red light hit her. She dropped bonelessly to the floor, unconscious.

Draco glanced left and right. They was nobody else in sight. He quickly scrambled up, grabbed Granger by the hands and dragged her limp body into the _Room of Hidden Things_. He snatched up her book and closed the door, sealing them inside the Room. His heart was beating so hard he could almost hear it.

Damn it! He should have posted guards outside. What the hell was he going to do now?

Draco plonked himself down on a nearby packing crate and stared at the comatose girl on the floor. He would have to obliviate her of course. He couldn’t have Potter finding out where he was or what he was doing. But would that be enough? Would that keep him safe? How would he even know?

Very slowly an idea began to form. Granger could be his spy! Oh this was brilliant! Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner? He felt like such an idiot. It was a standard Death Eater move, after all – he could put her under the _Imperius Curse_ , just like he had with Madam Rosmerta, and Granger could tell him what Potter was up to! No, wait... He had an even better idea! He could order her to do everything she could to _thwart_ Potter’s efforts – whatever he said she would argue for the opposite, and whatever he did she would refuse to help.

She might even be able to persuade Weasley to do the same, since the love-sick ginger fool clearly had the hots for her. The Golden Trio would be no more! Potter would be entirely alone! Meanwhile Draco could get on with fixing the Vanishing Cabinet unmolested. Oh, it was genius!

Draco laughed in delight, but then quickly silenced himself. He didn’t want Granger to wake up.

No wait, that’s not how the stunning spell worked – she’d be out for at least half an hour no matter how much noise he made, unless someone _rennervated_ her. Draco forced himself to relax. He had plenty of time to think things through.

Looking down at Granger he realised she had become very pretty. When had that happened? Admittedly (though he’d never say this to anyone else) she’d looked fabulous at the Yule Ball in fourth year, but everyone was looking their best that night. Today was just a normal school day and she was wearing a regular girl’s school uniform, and yet she looked... rather sexy actually. Draco could also see two discernible lumps in the sweater over her chest. Granger had breasts! At some point she’d blossomed from a pretty teenage girl into a truly beautiful young woman.

Draco’s heart started beating faster again. What would those breasts feel like, he wondered? He’d felt Pansy Parkinson’s breasts, obviously, but somehow the idea of feeling Granger’s while she lay powerless on the floor turned him on far more. Something began to stir in his trousers.

The beautiful girl was unconscious, so she would never know... Draco suddenly found himself crouching beside her. His hand reached out and cupped her breast, squeezing it gently through her sweater. It was smaller and firmer than Pansy’s, but felt divine. Draco watched Granger’s face. She didn’t stir at all. He grabbed the other boob and squeezed that one. Granger was completely oblivious.

A thrill went up his spine. He was feeling Granger’s tits! He laughed out loud again. What an unexpected turn of events! Today had been shaping up to be a rather crappy day, but now... Draco’s frustration had been replaced with elation. He’d done what he could with the Cabinet, and now he deserved a reward for all his hard work. Granger would be that reward.

Placing his wand on the floor, Draco grabbed both of Granger’s tits at the same time and squeezed both in his fingers. It was incredible! But it wasn’t enough. He wanted more – he wanted to actually touch her bare breasts.

He lay down next to her and slipped an arm under her neck. Granger’s head flopped away from him.

He lowered his lips to her ear, “This is for all the times you’ve got better grades than me,” he whispered.

With a tug, Draco un-tucked her shirt from her skirt, revealing Granger’s pale stomach. Then he thrust his hand up her shirt and grabbed her bra-covered breast. It felt warm and amazingly squishy. Pansy, who was blessed with much larger tits, had wires in her bra for extra support. Granger’s bra was surprisingly lacy, and didn’t seem to have wires, so it was a simple matter for Draco to run his fingers up her cleavage and beneath her bra. He then pushed his hand across to grasp her bare breast in his fingers.

Draco had never felt anything so glorious in his entire life. Her boob fit in his hand perfectly, with the smooth flesh of her breast caressing his fingertips and the impossibly soft skin of her nipple tickling his palm. Draco’s cock began to harden.

A broad grin split his face. He was feeling Granger up! He had his hand on Granger’s bare tit!

He slid his hand across to the other boob. He was feeling her breasts and there was nothing she could do about it!

He began circling his palms over her silky mammaries, revelling in the wonderful feel of her delicate areolas and spongy nipples.

Granger’s cheek was inches from Draco’s lips. Lifting the arm he’d positioned under her neck, he pulled her face towards him. Granger really was very pleasing on the eye. She looked almost angelic, asleep in his arms.

Draco kissed her full on the lips.

The unconscious girl didn’t respond in the slightest, but it still felt wonderful. Not that Draco would ever want to kiss her when she was awake, but stealing a kiss while she was alseep? That was rather special, and doing it while fondling her tits was even more satisfying.

Draco’s cock was now rock hard and trapped inside his trousers at an uncomfortable angle. He had to remove his hand from Granger’s wonderfully soft titties to adjust himself. That drew his attention down to Granger’s waist. She was wearing a regulation knee-length school skirt, of course. (In fact everything about Granger was regulation... except perhaps that bra, which felt distinctly sexier than McGonagall would approve of.) Draco would come back to that in a moment. Right now, he was consumed with the desire to see what was concealed underneath that frumpy skirt.

Draco extracted his arm from under the Gryffindor girl’s neck and kneeled next to her waist. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he grabbed the bottom of her skirt and lifted it up as high as it would go. He let it drop across her stomach and stared in greedy wonder at what he’d revealed. His breath caught in his throat as he admired the sexy glory of her lacy pink knickers, framed by the pale white skin of her thighs, hips and stomach.

He’d never been so turned-on in his whole life – not even when he shagged Pansy in a broom cupboard. Pansy insisted on it being almost completely dark, so he never really got to see anything. It was like shagging someone blind. Honestly, where was the sense in that? She was happy for him to ejaculate into her pussy, but not look at it? Bonkers!

But he could see Granger’s body very clearly, and her divine curves bewitched him, especially since they were enhanced by such enticing panties. Draco ran his hand up one of her inside thighs. The skin was soft and smooth. As he approached the area between her legs it became distinctly warmer. He ran the backs of his fingers up the lacy material covering her pussy. It was hot to the touch and depressed at the slightest pressure. No wonder Granger had such a well-defined camel toe.

Pansy’s pussy area was much the same of course, except that by the time he got his hands on it, she was usually quite wet. Granger’s knickers were bone dry. Was it possible to turn a girl on while she was unconscious, he wondered? It seemed highly unlikely, which was a shame – he’d have loved to have done that, just for the fun of it.

Of course now that he’d seen Granger’s sexy knickers, and tantalising hints at what lay beneath them, there was no question about what he would do next. Draco’s fingers continued up Granger’s mound to her waistband and he immediately slid his hand down into her panties.

Straight away he encountered a triangle of short furry pubic hair. Granger hadn’t shaved herself like Pansy did. Draco wasn’t sure which he preferred – both had their merits. His hand pushed lower, luxuriating in the feel of her hairy mound under his fingertips, and then dipped down between her legs.

Granger’s pussy felt quite different to Pansy’s. The whole area was deliciously warm and wonderfully furry, but where Pansy had quite large inner labia, Granger’s felt relatively small. The hood of her clitoris was quite pronounced though, suggesting that it might be relatively easy to stimulate her clit and make her orgasm.

The peculiarity of that thought brought the situation into marvellous focus – he had his hand inside Granger’s knickers! He was feeling her pussy! She would scream the school down if she knew! But she lay in blissful slumber, completely unaware of what was happening to her. Draco could simply replace her clothes when he was done and she’d be none the wiser.

 _Or would she?_ He’d dislodged her bra, for example. Would she know he’d done that? Pansy was always very particular about the position of her bra. If it was out of place by even a millimetre she could tell. So even if Draco obliviated Granger she might realise that someone had molested her. The last thing he needed was Granger figuring out what had happened – she’d go straight to McGonagall, or maybe even Dumbledore, and they might trace it back to Draco. If so, he’d be expelled at the very least, and possibly thrown into Azkaban. The Dark Lord would be furious. Draco doubted that anyone in his family would survive if that happened.

Abruptly Draco realised he was being stupid. He wasn’t just planning to _obliviate_ Granger. He was going to _imperius_ her too. He could simply order her to ignore any clues about what he’d done. With a heavy sigh of relief, Draco resumed his fondling of Granger’s muff.

It really did feel rather wonderful. But what did it look like though, he wondered?

Naturally, having had that thought, he had to know. He extracted his hand from her panties and hooked his fingers inside the waistband at each hip. With a firm tug, he slid her knickers down under her bum, and then pulled them all the way down to her ankles.

Draco lifted her knees, pulled them apart, and knelt between them, perching on top of her panty-covered feet.

Granger’s pussy was revealed in all its spectacular feminine glory. Draco was elated. He was looking at Granger’s bare pussy! Despite his failure with the Cabinet, he felt a sense of tremendous triumph. After all his years of being bested by Granger and Potter, he was finally getting his own back!

He ran his eyes over every millimetre of her beautiful muff, savouring the tiniest details and committing it all to memory.

As he’d suspected, her inner labia were small and delicate. But her outer labia were quite large and puffy, while her clitoris and hood were also quite pronounced. He was surprised to see that the skin around Granger’s pussy was the only part of her body that wasn’t creamy-white. It was a sort of beige colour. Was Pansy like that too, he wondered? It was impossible to tell in a dark broom cupboard.

Draco ran his hands from Granger’s knees down her silky-soft inner thighs toward her pussy. She had a beauty spot on her left inner thigh, he noticed, a few inches from her vagina. Then he ran his thumbs up her outer labia, while his fingers caressed her mound. The sensations her chuff aroused in him were indescribable. He felt like he could happily do this forever.

On a whim he gripped her inner labia between his thumbs and forefingers and pulled them apart. The pink central valley of her pussy was revealed. At its base, the entrance to her vagina was pinched closed. Draco put his finger to it. When he did that with Pansy, his finger would slide inside easily, but right now it simply stayed pressed against Granger’s unyielding entrance. She was too dry for anything to enter.

Draco knew straight away that he was going to have to fuck her. This opportunity was simply too good to miss – the chance to screw Granger without her (or anyone else) ever knowing? That was simply irresistible. But how? Granger’s vagina was bone dry. Even if he forced his cock into her, it would be pretty uncomfortable shagging a dry pussy.

Draco had learned that lesson the hard way, when he’d attempted to enter Pansy before she was ready. It had not been a pleasant experience for either of them. Pansy had suggested that she acquire some sexual lubricant, so if they were pressed for time they could still get the job done.

“Damn it!” Draco swore in frustration. “I need that sex lubricant now!”

To Draco’s utter astonishment, a small bottle of colourless liquid appeared on the floor beside him.

_What the hell?_

He glanced left and right. There was nobody around.

“I need a quill,” he said out loud. A quill appeared in mid air and floated slowly to the ground.

Draco looked at it for several long moments, and then burst out laughing.

The _Room of Hidden Things_ was charmed to provide whatever you asked for! Oh this was just too perfect! The school itself was providing the means for him to shag Granger while she was lying helpless and unconscious.

Well, if the school approved, who was Draco to refuse?

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow (Saturday). Final chapter on Sunday.


	2. An Offer Accepted

Draco picked up the bottle and read the label. Sure enough, it was exactly what he needed. Had it been somewhere in this room, he wondered? Had some other student hidden it here? Or had someone lost it and the elves put it in here? He had no way of knowing, but he was rather relieved to find that it was sealed and unused.

He removed the lid, but then hesitated. Granger was still half clothed. That wouldn’t do! He wanted to see her tits when he fucked her. Draco pulled Granger up by her shoulders, and awkwardly pulled her sweater off over her head. She kept flopping around in his arms, but he finally succeeded in wrestling the thing off. Her shirt was much easier – he unfastened all the buttons and pulled it off one arm at a time. Granger was now lying over his knees with her knickers round her ankles, her skirt around her waist, and her bra dislodged half off her breasts. Draco grinned. What an amazing sight!

He decided he may as well go all the way, so he unhooked her bra and pulled that off, then lay her back down. He left her shoes and socks, but he pulled her knickers off. Her skirt was soon unbuttoned and unzipped, and slid easily off her.

Draco sat back to admire his work. Apart from her feet, Granger was now completely naked. Her body was truly gorgeous – slim and toned, with subtle curves in all the right places. If he was honest, Pansy was a little chubby for his tastes, but she was offering... so naturally Draco didn’t refuse. Granger, on the other hand, was perfect – exactly what he looked for in a woman. Her tits were particularly fabulous. Her stomach was gloriously flat and her hips were just right for grabbing onto. She had a few beauty spots here and there, including one on her left breast, and a birthmark just below her navel, but they didn’t mar her allure in the slightest. In fact Draco felt a vindictive thrill at seeing such personal imperfections. He ran his eyes over her body hungrily, committing every detail to memory. Granger had no secrets from him any more – he’d seen everything.

His attention was drawn once more to her pussy. The time had come to defile this smug self-satisfied mudblood. She’d caused him no-end of trouble over the years – not just as the brains behind all of Potter’s victories, but in her own right. She’d somehow thwarted his plans to have that Hippogriff executed... she’d hidden Dumbledore’s Army for an entire year, then tricked Umbridge... and ultimately helped put his father into Azkaban. Granger had a lot to answer for. The time for her to pay was long overdue.

After some thought, Draco decided that he’d like to be naked when he fucked her. He quickly stripped down to his shoes and socks, leaving his clothes in a pile next to his wand. Then he parted her knees and knelt between them once again. His rock hard cock was ramrod straight, pointing towards the ceiling. It pulsed hungrily as he shuffled forwards, pulling her hips up onto his thighs. Granger’s spine arched backwards as he dragged her bum up his legs. Her round butt cheeks felt soft and cool on his thighs. When the shaft of his penis touched her warm pussy he threw his head back and gasped out loud. Granger’s labia felt amazing!

Draco quickly grabbed the bottle of lubricant and began smearing it liberally all over his throbbing knob. He then did the same to her pussy. Once he’d covered every wonderful curve and fold, he pressed his wet sticky index finger to her vagina entrance. Delightfully, it slid inside quite easily.

He had a finger inside Granger’s cunt! He could hardly believe this was happening. With barely any pressure, he slid his finger all the way in, up his top knuckle. He laughed in delight. This was awesome!

Why had he never thought of doing this before, he wondered? He knew how to stun, bind, _imperio_ and _obliviate_ someone... why hadn’t he thought to use those spells on girls? He could do literally anything he wanted with them. Not only would they never bitch or moan or refuse... he could do it with anyone he wanted! He didn’t have to restrict himself to the few girls who’d agree to have sex with him. He could shag anyone at all. Like Granger here – there’s no way she’d ever agree to have sex with him willingly... But here she was, stark naked with her pussy sucking on his finger.

Draco slowly extracted his digit, enjoying the sight of it slipping out of Granger’s tight little hole. It came out clean – no sign of the blood that Pansy had shed the first time he did this to her. Draco was fairly positive that Granger had never had sex with anyone – the way she interacted with boys just screamed ‘virgin’ – so she must have broken her own hymen pleasuring herself, the naughty girl.

He put his first two fingers together, applied a liberal amount of lube and pressed both fingers to the mouth of Granger’s vagina. This time the skin and muscles of her entrance visibly stretched around his fingers, but again they slipped inside with almost no resistance. Draco pushed his digits all the way in, immensely enjoying the feel of Granger’s inside walls as they slid across his knuckles. Once he was all the way in, he twisted his fingers inside her, smearing her warm insides with lube. He repeated the process two more times, until the surface of her vagina was squelching with juice.

Draco set the bottle aside and wiped his hands dry on Granger’s tits. They glistened adorably. Draco grinned, admiring them anew. The unconscious Gryffindor looked particularly cute with wet boobs, he decided.

The time had come for him to teach this mudblood a lesson, and his pulsing dick would accept no further delay. There was a naked girl lying in front of him, and she was in no position to stop him doing whatever he wanted. It was an opportunity he was in no mood to waste.

Draco grabbed onto Granger’s hips and leaned forwards until his cock was pointing at her entrance. Then he pressed the tip of his knob to her hole and pushed his hips forwards. For the briefest moment there was resistance as her muscles stretched to accommodate him, and then the head of his penis plunged inside her.

Draco gasped in delight. Granger’s pussy felt amazing! The muscles at her entrance snapped closed around the shaft of his dick surprisingly tightly, but thanks to all the lube he had no difficulty pushing deeper. His dick slipped three inches inside Granger’s warm and welcoming body... then four inches... and then five inches.

The enormity of the moment made him pause. _He was fucking her! He was fucking Hermione Granger!_ How awesome was that? And even better than the fact that he was fucking her was the fact that she was unconscious while he did it. For reasons that Draco couldn’t readily identify, that turned him on enormously. It was something to do with her being clueless while he took what he wanted, but he couldn’t fully explain it.

The inside of Granger’s vagina felt quite different to Pansy’s. Where Pansy’s vagina walls were smooth and featureless, Granger’s had more texture to them, as if they were slightly rippled. It was doing amazing things to Draco’s cock. His head was tingling already. If he wasn’t careful, he’d cum quite soon.

Perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing though – he was already massively turned on, and if he came now he honestly wouldn’t mind. The thought of ejaculating inside Granger filled him with a hunger like nothing he’d ever experienced. Filling a willing Pansy with his jizz was one thing, but filling his female nemesis with cum as she lay defenceless on the ground? That was in a whole different league.

A fuzzy feeling began to grow in his mind. Sweet Merlin, he was heading towards orgasm! Frantically, Draco rammed his cock all the way into Granger’s tight but slick little cunt. He groaned in pleasure as his entire rock-hard penis was welcomed into the sweet warm embrace of her soft pussy. He could feel the back wall of her vagina pressing firmly against the tip of his dick.

Granger would most likely be squirming in discomfort if she were conscious. Pansy certainly did when he plunged all the way inside her. Both of them could only accommodate about six inches of cock, it seemed. Fortunately, Granger was in no position to complain, and Draco was in no mood to be gentle.

As he slid around inside her, the firm dome of Granger’s cervix stroked the ‘V’ on the underside of his helmet. That almost tipped him over the edge. Bizarrely the thought of his sperm entering her cervix and getting Granger pregnant, repugnant mudblood though she was, absolutely delighted him. Imagining her confused face, wondering how the hell she could be pregnant when she’d never had sex, almost made him laugh out loud.

The tingling in his penis and the fuzziness in his head were both growing steadily. Pretty soon it would become unstoppable, but Draco had no desire to halt it. Quite the reverse! Holding tight to her hips, he withdrew his cock almost all the way out of Granger’s fabulous vagina, and then rammed it all the way back in. His balls bounced wonderfully against her arse, and his cock sent waves of pleasure radiating through his body. Again he pulled out, and again he plunged into her. More waves rippled through him.

He was close now, he knew, and a sudden sense of urgency stole over him. The tingling and fuzziness mingled into one. His entire body sang with the ecstasy that Granger’s fabulous pussy had induced. Draco began pounding his cock into her, over and over, faster and faster. Her entire frame shook with the impact of his body against hers. Her glistening breasts bounced up and down delightfully, while her head lolled back and forth, as if she were nodding in approval of his actions.

Oh sweet Merlin, he was about to cum! He was about to cum into Granger’s pussy! Yes! Yes!

And then, just as the wave of his climax crested above him and the first massive squirt of spunk started to gather inside his balls...

Granger’s eyes fluttered open.

_Oh crap! She was waking up!_

But it was too late. Draco’s orgasm crashed down upon him. He cried out in blissful agony as a huge jet of hot cum burst from his penis and squirted deep into Granger’s vagina. Over and over he came, ejaculating explosively into the welcoming pussy of the confused girl whose hips he was holding onto for dear life.

“Waz... Waz happnin?” she slurred.

But Draco couldn’t speak. Waves of overwhelming rapture consumed him. His dick contracted violently again, sending another spurt of jizz into Granger’s body. He was completely helpless to stop himself. The feel of his cock plunging into the growing pool of hot spunk inside her felt incredible. He was driven to new and frenzied heights of ecstasy, thrusting his wildly ejaculating penis into her even faster and harder.

Granger’s eyes swivelled wildly around in her head, “What’s... I don’t...”

Draco’s dick skewered her again and again, filling her with his hot semen. Her entire vagina was swimming with spunk now – he could feel it sloshing around the entire length of his plunging cock.

Granger’s eyes steadied, and then slowly tracked downwards from the ceiling to Draco’s waist pounding into hers.

For a moment she seemed unable to process what she was seeing. Then her eyes widened in shock.

She was fully awake!

Draco was still in the grip of his fabulous orgasm, but he pulled out of Granger’s vagina and lunged for his wand. The next contraction of his dick sent a ribbon of pearly-white spunk high into the air. Draco’s hand reached his wand just as the white string completed its arc and fell downwards to land in a sticky line across Granger’s tits.

She jerked in shock, and then looked right into Draco’s eyes. “ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ ”

Draco turned his wand towards her just as she inhaled to scream.

A second string of cum spat from his cock and landed on her tits.

“ _Stupify!_ ”

Granger flopped back onto the floor, knocked out once more.

Draco’s orgasm was on the wane, but he didn’t want to waste Granger’s spunk-filled pussy. It felt beyond amazing, so he dove back between her legs and shoved his cock back inside her. He pushed all the way in and then began pumping away frantically, using her fabulous twat to milk his balls dry.

As his contractions slowly died away, Draco began to chuckle. It grew into a deep and almost hysterical belly-laugh. Elation mixed with relief washed over him. That had been close! But if he was honest, Granger waking up just as he ejaculated into her had been a massive turn-on. What could be more delicious? Frankly, it was perfect. He’d got to shag her while she was unconscious, and then see her _reaction_ to him shagging her while she was unconscious. How awesome was _that_?

Draco’s shrinking cock slipped out of her, so he rose to his feet and looked down at the slumbering Gryffindor girl. Granger was lying spread-eagled and naked on the floor with cum leaking from her pussy and two lines of cum across her tits. What a beautiful sight! It filled him with delight and he laughed again in triumph.

A final drop of cum gathered on the tip of his knob and formed a slowly extending thread as gravity pulled it towards the floor. Very carefully, Draco stood over Granger’s face and guided the growing drip of jizz towards her open mouth. It separated from his dick and dropped straight down her throat. Draco sniggered.

“Enough fun,” he declared, “time to clean up”. He scraped all the juices off his penis and wiped them on Granger’s lips, then dried his hands on her thighs. With a grin, Draco realised that he’d almost certainly just taken her virginity, and thoroughly sullied her in the process.

He quickly dressed himself. Once he was ready he pointed his wand at the nude girl’s feet.

“ _Incarcerous!”_

Thick ropes sprang from nowhere and bound Granger’s ankles together. Draco lifted her under her arms, leaned her against a packing crate, and pulled her arms behind her.

“ _Incarcerous!”_ he intoned, pointing his wand at her hands. Ropes bound her wrists together.

“ _Silencio! Rennervate!_ ”

Draco crouched in front of her and watched in fascination as Granger slowly came round. As before, it took her a few seconds to figure out what was happening. He could see the exact moment she realised she was bound – fear showed in her eyes. But when she realised she was naked, her face contorted in pure terror. She looked down at herself, noting the lines of spunk on her chest, and then down between her legs, where a large pool of jizz was forming. She tasted what was on her lips, and quickly spat it out. Her eyes swept around the room then, frantically seeking help or escape, perhaps. Finding none, she eventually settled her gaze on Draco. There was no defiance or fury, just pure unadulterated horror.

“You know Granger,” he drawled, “I can honestly say that I have never enjoyed fucking anyone more than I enjoyed fucking you just now. You have a rocking body, and your pussy is truly exquisite.”

Perhaps she had been hoping it was all a terrible dream, but hearing Draco’s voice made it all horribly real. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

“I’d like to think it was as good for you as it was for me,” Draco continued, “but you were unconscious so it seems unlikely.”

A look of disgust and shame swept across her face and she looked away.

“Sorry about the jizz on your tits, by the way. That was an accident. I got most of it in your pussy, but then you woke up. If it’s any consolation, hardly any of it went down your throat.”

Granger refused to meet his gaze, but Draco could see her cheeks flushing bright red in mortification. Oh this would never get old! Torturing Granger was just so much fun!

“Unfortunately, I had better let you go before someone misses you. But don’t worry – you won’t remember a thing.”

That got her attention. Her horrified eyes snapped to his, filled with despair.

“You didn’t think I’d let you remember this do you?” he laughed. “I’m not an idiot! But it’s actually worse than that. Shall I tell you why?”

Draco leaned forwards. Granger shied away, turning her head to the side.

“I’m not just going to obliviate you. I’m going to put you under the _Imperius Curse_. You are going to be my spy in the Potter camp. You are going to tell me exactly what he’s up to, and you’re going to do everything you can to obstruct his plans. You are going to make sure that Potter achieves absolutely nothing this year, and that he stays well out of my way.”

A paroxysm of dread and dismay swept across Granger’s face, which impressed Draco enormously – despite what she’d just suffered, she was still upset that she was about to betray her best friend.

“Your loyalty is inspiring,” he told her, “but you should be more concerned about yourself. You will be under the _Imperius_ , so you will do whatever I tell you to. I very much expect that I’ll be telling you to come back here on a regular basis. In fact, I’m already looking forward to you sucking my dick this time tomorrow.”

That was the final straw. Granger’s expression crumbled and she burst into silent tears.

“I will give you a moment to reflect on your mistakes,” Draco told her. “I hope all the crimes you’ve committed against me were worth it, because they have led you to this very moment. Did you think I would let you punch me in the face and not retaliate? Did you think you could put my father into Azkaban with impunity? Don’t you know what _this_ is?”

Draco lifted his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Granger recoiled in horror.

“What did you think would happen if you, a lowly mudblood, made yourself an enemy of the Dark Lord? Do you think you’re invincible, or untouchable? I think it’s very clear that you are neither. A simple stunner was enough to render you helpless, after which I had no trouble touching you anywhere I wanted. I caressed your tits, put my hand down your knickers, undressed you, stuck my fingers up your pussy, fucked you, and ejaculated all over you. I’m pretty sure that counts as touching.”

Granger’s eyes had dropped to the floor. Humiliation was rolling off her in waves. Draco smiled in grim satisfaction.

“Well, that’s enough chit-chat. I have things to do. I’ll see you back here tomorrow.”

Granger’s eyes finally rose to meet his.

No sound came from her mouth, but Draco could read the words on her lips.

“ _Fuck you!_ ”

Draco lifted an eyebrow. She was a feisty one! He couldn’t help but admire that. But it would do her no good.

He pointed his wand between her defiant eyes.

“ _Obliviate!_ ”

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter (and a short epilogue) tomorrow.


	3. Hermione’s Hell

Draco growled angrily. It had been another frustrating evening of failure with the damned Cabinet. He needed to de-stress, and there was only one way he could do that these days. He pulled a coin from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. Wherever she was, Granger would soon make her excuses and leave. Then she would sneak up here to the _Room of Hidden Things_ , making sure she wasn’t followed, and that Potter was otherwise occupied.

Annoyingly, Potter was in possession of a map that showed where every single person in the castle was located. That had complicated matters. The git carried it around with him pretty much the entire time, but he was quite careless about concealing it properly in his bag, so Granger was able to _confund_ it on a regular basis. Little did Potter know, but his precious map was far from accurate these days.

Draco was looking forward to his next meeting with Granger. Over the last few weeks he’d refined his routine and now had it pretty much perfected. Her pretty face and gorgeous body still bewitched him, but it was what they did together that really set his heart racing.

The coin in his pocket heated up. He pulled it out and read the embossed text printed on it: “I’m here.”

Draco opened the door with his wand pointed at whoever was outside. Granger was standing there, calmly awaiting his orders. He glanced left and right down the corridor. Seeing no-one (apart from Goyle polyjuiced as a little girl) he waved Granger inside and closed the door quickly. They were completely safe now – from interruptions and from Potter’s damned map. For some reason it didn’t cover the _Room of Hidden Things_.

Draco led Granger through the warren of junk piled high around them, past the still-broken Vanishing Cabinet, and down a series of twisting narrow passages between piles of furniture and other dusty clutter. Finally they emerged into a wide open space which Draco had cleared a few days ago, in the centre of which stood an imposing four-poster bed.

“You know the drill,” he said to Granger.

She immediately dropped her book-bag on the floor and her wand on the bed. Then she began undressing. Her robes, sweater and shirt quickly joined the growing pile on the floor, then her shoes and socks. When she was down to her bra, skirt and panties, she stopped. Draco had been watching her intently. He always enjoyed seeing Granger undress. But his favourite parts were yet to come, and he liked to do them himself.

The semi-naked Gryffindor stood impassively as Draco circled his arms behind her and unhooked her bra. She held her arms forward to allow him to slip the bra off. He dropped it onto the floor as Granger lifted her arms and clasped her hands behind her head. Her tits looked particularly fabulous with her arms raised, Draco knew, so he always got her to do this. He caressed her perky breasts lovingly. They took his breath away every time he saw them.

Granger moaned in pleasure. Her nipples hardened at his touch, and her areolas contracted into wrinkled domes. The hapless Gryffindor was under a permanent order to find his touch enormously erotic. Draco slipped his hand up her skirt and down the front of her knickers. He caressed her wonderfully hairless pussy and smirked at the juices that were already flowing from her vagina. On a whim, he’d ordered her to shave her pussy a few days ago, and he was greatly enjoying the result.

Draco removed his hand and grabbed her bum roughly, squeezing it through her skirt and panties. Granger moaned again and flung her arms around his neck. Then she kissed him passionately on the lips. Granger was a marvellous kisser, and Draco returned the kiss with equal fervour. His hands slid up her skirt at the back and down into her knickers, grabbing her bare butt cheeks and squeezing them. Granger yelped in delight and threw a leg up to circle his waist. Draco laughed and smacked her on the arse.

Granger giggled and let him go. That smack was her signal to turn around and bend at the waist, leaning on the bed with her bum in the air. Draco carefully lifted her skirt above her waist and pulled her knickers down to her knees, revealing her rounded bum in all its glory. Granger had a fabulous backside – he never tired of looking at it. He circled his palm over both butt cheeks affectionately. Then, with one hand groping her left tit, he began spanking her bare arse with the other.

Granger squealed each time he hit her, but made no attempt to escape the punishment. Within moments her arse cheeks were glowing bright red. Draco laughed out loud. It didn’t matter how many times he did this, it still amused him. Spanking Granger would never get old.

As soon as he stopped, Granger stepped out of her knickers and removed her skirt. Then she crawled onto the bed, completely naked, and began buckling a ball-gag firmly into place inside her mouth.

“Face-up today I think,” he told her.

Granger obediently lay on her back, then grabbed her wand and pointed it at one of her ankles.

“ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Despite the ball-gag in her mouth, the incantation came out almost perfectly. It amused Draco enormously that it was one of the few words that could be spoken clearly through a ball-gag. So deliciously ironic!

Strong ropes sprang into existence and wrapped themselves around her ankle, then slithered across the bed like a snake and coiled around the bedpost. Granger’s leg was pulled toward the corner of the bed as the rope tightened. She pointed her wand at the other ankle and repeated the process.

“ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Within seconds her other ankle was bound, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. She turned her wand on her left wrist.

“ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Granger’s left wrist was pulled towards the corresponding bedpost above her head. She let her wand slide through the fingers of her right hand until she was holding it near the tip, and with an awkward twist she pointed it at the wrist of that same hand.

“ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Ropes circled around her final wrist and pulled it as far as it would go towards the bedpost. Her wand was still clutched in her hand, but with a flick of her wrist, she threw it onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Granger was now tied firmly to the bed, spread-eagled and defenceless, though she displayed no concern whatsoever.

Draco smirked. He could have bound her himself of course, but he found it so much more satisfying to make her do it. The fact that she’d rendered herself helpless amused him enormously.

Draco began running his hands over her gorgeous body – down her legs, up her inner thighs, across her hairless pussy, up her flat and toned stomach, across her ribs, over one breast and then the other. Granger moaned and writhed in pleasure. A steady trickle of pussy juice began flowing from her vagina, forming a growing wet patch on the white sheets of the bed.

It didn’t take long to get Granger ready, Draco knew, thanks to the _imperius_. So he stripped himself naked and climbed on top of her. Positioning his dick at her entrance, he pulled his hips back and then thrust his entire cock all the way into her. Granger cried out in delight. Draco pulled back and then thrust into her again... and again. Over and over he plunged his rock-hard penis into her soft welcoming vagina. It felt incredible. Granger’s insides sent ripples of pleasure through his dick, radiating out into his entire body.

Granger’s excitement rose rapidly. Her breathing became ragged and her head fell back. She moaned loudly, her mouth hanging open in rapture. Draco’s knob slid in and out of her sopping cunt with tremendous ease. She was so wet he could feel her juices flowing over his balls and onto the bed. The _Imperius Curse_ really was a marvellous spell! He’d ordered her to be massively turned on and she was – it was as simple as that.

A change in her breathing alerted Draco to Granger’s impending climax. He’d seen enough of them to know when they were building. She was exhaling sharply now – panting almost – and her breathing was getting heavier and faster by the second.

She began calling out, the way she always did when she was nearly there.

“Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Again, it was one of the few words that could be spoken reasonably clearly through a ball gag. Granger began crying out more urgently, writhing wildly beneath him.

“YesYesYes! YesYesYesYesYesYESYES... OOOHHH!”

This was it! This was the moment that Granger’s orgasm became unstoppable.

Still violently pounding his cock into her, Draco lifted his wand and cancelled the _Imperius_ he’d placed on her.

\- § -

Hermione was confused.

_Where was she?_

_What was happening?_

She was lying on her back, she realised, on a soft surface.

Something heavy was pressing down on her, and a hot firm object was thrusting into her, between her legs. Her arms and legs were stretched open by some sort of bindings around her wrists and ankles, while her mouth was stretched wide by something tied between her teeth.

Even more bizarre and alarming, a climax was building inside her like nothing she’d ever known – far beyond what she’d ever experienced using her fingers. Frantically, through the haze of her impending orgasm, she opened her eyes.

She was completely naked and tied to a four poster bed in a room she didn’t recognise! _What the hell?_

Immediately above her was a naked person... Malfoy! It was Draco Malfoy!

Oh my God! He was raping her! Draco Malfoy was raping her!

Hermione struggled frantically against her bindings, but they were unbreakable. And much to her horror, she realised that her climax was still rushing towards her. She’d gone beyond the point where she could stop it. Draco Malfoy was raping her and she was going to orgasm while he did it!

The sheer horror of her situation hit her and she screamed. But it came out as nothing more than a muffled gurgle. The thing in her mouth suppressed her cries almost as efficiently as a silencing charm. But not quite, she realised, looking up into Malfoy’s eyes. She had made just enough noise that Malfoy knew she was screaming. The pounding of his penis into her vagina grew even more frantic and vigorous. Her screaming turned him on, she realised with dismay.

Deep furrows of dreadful torment and intense pleasure creased her brow. Her cheeks and her chest burned with the bright red blush of her impending climax, and the first bitter salty tears of her anguish ran down the sides of her face.

Hermione was pinned down and helpless, with her limbs spread wide, completely unable to stop Malfoy from violating her. It was beyond her worst nightmare. The distress and shame of being raped were bad enough, but to have an orgasm while it happened... that was unspeakably sickening. She felt like her own body had betrayed her.

But it was already too late. Her climax was inevitable, and the thrusting of Malfoy’s cock was about to tip her over the edge.

Oh God, she was cumming! She was cumming! She was cumming! She was... Aaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!

Her climax crashed over her, more powerful than anything she’d ever known. It smashed through her disgust and her loathing with dismissive indifference, sending great waves of bliss through her body. She convulsed uncontrollably in the agony and the ecstasy of her orgasm, her limbs straining against the bindings that held her in place. Horrifically, the fact that she was tied and helpless actually intensified her climax, destroying any shred of self-control and sweeping away her defiance.

Her traitorous vagina muscles began contracting forcefully, clamping down on Malfoy’s cock repeatedly like a fist opening and closing. Malfoy cried out, and a sudden feeling of warmth spread through her insides.

Her muffled screams reached new and frantic heights as she realised what was happening – Malfoy was ejaculating! Her orgasm had triggered his! She looked up and sure enough his head was thrown back in euphoria. Explosive throaty grunts escaped his open mouth in time with the rhythmic stretching she could feel at her vagina entrance.

He was cumming inside her! Malfoy was pumping his filthy semen into her body and stealing her virginity!

She could feel it now – hot jets of Malfoy’s spunk were hitting the rear wall of her vagina and flowing down over the dome of her cervix. Oh god, she thought, will the contraceptive pills she took to even-out her periods let her down? Would this bastard get her pregnant?

Despite the fact that she knew it turned him on, Hermione just couldn’t stop screaming. She was stuck in a nightmare from which she couldn’t wake. And through it all, her vagina kept on betraying her, contracting violently and giving Malfoy exactly what he wanted. Each involuntary clench made the bastard cry out and ejaculate into her once again.

On and on her climax went, longer than any orgasm she’d ever had before.

_Why was her body doing this to her?_

Malfoy’s climax finally ended and he collapsed on top of her in exhaustion, but her own orgasm continued, her pussy milking his cock dry, drawing out every single drop of cum.

Malfoy’s face was right next to hers. She would have bitten his ear off, but the ball in her mouth prevented it. She tried to head-butt him, but he anticipated it and pulled back. He looked down at her with a smug grin on his face.

“Merlin’s beard, Granger! That was amazing! Your tight little pussy is truly magnificent. I can’t tell you how amazing it feels when you contract around me like that. It’s truly extraordinary.”

Bitter tears ran down her face as she glared at him in hatred and revulsion.

“Now I know what you’re thinking Granger. You’ll have me sent to Azkaban for this. But you won’t. Do you want to know why? Because I’m going to obliviate you of course! Now you might be wondering whether I can actually _cast_ obliviate. Rest assured that I can. I know because I’ve done it many times before. And that expression on your face right now – that look of utter despair – that’s why I’m telling you this. It amuses me every time. But really, it’s not all bad news. The good news is that I didn’t take your virginity just now.” He laughed cruelly, “Because I took it weeks ago.”

Hermione’s eyes closed and fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

“My favourite bit,” Draco continued conversationally, “apart from the fabulous orgasms you give me, is seeing my cum leak out of your pussy. That’s really special. Or your arse – that’s good too. You’ve also given me hand jobs and blow jobs aplenty. You’re actually really good at blowjobs now, and you always swallow, which is nice.”

Hermione felt like she was going to throw up.

“Oh don’t be like that!” Draco chuckled. “Under the _imperius_ you told me that my cum tastes quite nice. Anyway, after the first time I shagged you, I just sent you on your way. But since then we’ve perfected our routine. In honour of the first time, when you woke up just as I ejaculated, I now drop the _imperius_ at the very moment you orgasm, and watch your face as you realise what’s happening to you. It truly is the most exquisite sight, and I admit that I have become entirely addicted to it – there’s just nothing better than seeing your customary snooty expression twisted in horror and shame as we orgasm together. You have the perfect face for torture I’m afraid – pretty and expressive, your every emotion written clearly for all to see. You’re a typical Gryffindor! Anyway, that’s enough chit-chat. I’ll see you in another few days. Bye Granger!”

Draco pointed his wand between her appalled and terrified eyes, “ _Obliviate!_ ”

\- § -

Hermione was confused. Where was she? What was happening?

She was laying naked and face-down on a soft surface. Something heavy was pressing down on her back, and a hot firm object was thrusting into her arse! Her arms and legs were stretched wide by some sort of bindings around her wrists and ankles while her mouth was stretched open by something tied between her teeth.

She looked around frantically. She was completely naked and tied to a four poster bed in a room she doesn’t recognise... and it felt like someone was arse-raping her! She struggled frantically against her bindings, but they were unbreakable. The sheer horror of her situation hit her and she screamed. But it came out as nothing more than a muffled gurgle. A sudden warm feeling flooded the inside of her rectum.

Her muffled screams reached new and frantic heights as she realised what was happening – the bastard was ejaculating into her arse! Explosive throaty grunts accompanied the rhythmic expansion of her painfully stretched anus. She could feel it now – hot jets of spunk were squirting into her bum repeatedly. A crushing sense of humiliation and shame settled over her like a blanket.

As the bastard’s orgasm finally waned, and the hot squirts of cum faded to a few slow dribbles, he collapsed onto her in exhaustion.

“Merlin’s beard, Granger!” he whispered into her ear. “Your arsehole truly is a wonder.”

It was Malfoy! Draco Malfoy had just arse-raped her!

\- § -

Hermione was confused. Where was she? What was happening?

She was completely naked and kneeling on a rug. A pair of large hands was holding her head firmly on both sides and forcing her mouth down onto a hot fleshy object. It was thrusting half way down her throat! Her arms were stretched wide by some sort of bindings around her wrists, and her ankles were bound tightly together beneath her.

Someone cried out in pleasure or pain, and the thing in her mouth began to spasm. A hot jet of sticky liquid struck her epiglottis and flowed down her throat, quickly followed by another, and another. An involuntary reflex forced her to swallow, tasting something salty and slimy, a bit like oysters...

Oh my God! Someone was ejaculating into her mouth! She tried to bite down on the bastard’s cock, but he pulled out just in time. He stepped back and began squirting cum all over her face. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head left and right, trying to avoid the hot ropes of sticky jizz, but she just ended up helping her assailant cover every inch of her face and hair with his spume.

The pervert’s orgasm finally waned, and the hot squirts of cum faded to a few slow dribbles falling from his cock onto her tits.

“How was that for you Granger?” a voice asked, laughing cruelly. “Did my cum taste good sliding down your throat? Can you feel it sloshing around in your stomach?”

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up through lashes dripping with pearly-white spaff.

It was Malfoy! Draco Malfoy had just assaulted her!

\- § -

Hermione was confused. Where was she? What was happening?

She was completely naked and bent over at the waist, leaning over the end of a bed. Her wrists were tied to the far bed-posts and her legs were stretched wide by some sort of bindings around her ankles, leaving her arse and pussy completely exposed. A pair of large hands was gripping her hips, a hot firm object was thrusting into her vagina, and something was inside her anus. Oh my God! Someone was raping her, and he had his thumbs up her arse!

Even more alarming, a climax was building inside her like nothing she’d ever known. Hermione struggled frantically against her bindings, but they were unbreakable and her climax was still rushing towards her. She’d gone beyond the point where she could stop it. Someone was raping her and she was going to orgasm while he did it!

The sheer horror of her situation hit her and she screamed. But it came out as nothing more than a muffled gurgle. The pounding of the bastard’s penis into her vagina grew even more frantic and vigorous, while his thumbs spread her anus wide open, stretching it uncomfortably. Her screaming turned him on, she realised with dismay.

It was beyond her worst nightmare. The distress and shame of being raped were bad enough, but to have an orgasm while it happened... that was unspeakable. She felt like her own body had betrayed her. But it was already too late. Her climax was inevitable, and his rough treatment of her vagina and anus were about to tip her over the edge.

Oh God, she was cumming! She was cumming! She was cumming! She was... Aaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!

Her climax crashed over her, more powerful than anything she’d ever known. It smashed through her disgust and her loathing with dismissive indifference, sending great waves of bliss through her body. She convulsed uncontrollably in the agony and the ecstasy of her orgasm, her limbs straining against the bindings that held her in place. Her traitorous vagina muscles began contracting forcefully, clamping down on the cock repeatedly, while her anus squeezed the thumbs holding it open like a vice. To her horror and eternal shame, the pressure inside her rectum heightened her pleasure enormously. Bitter tears of humiliation streamed down her face.

Her attacker cried out, and a sudden feeling of warmth spread deep inside her vagina.

Her muffled screams reached new and frantic heights as she realised what was happening – he was ejaculating! Her orgasm had triggered his! She heard explosive throaty grunts in time with the rhythmic stretching she could feel at her vagina entrance. He was cumming inside her! He was pumping his filthy semen into her body and stealing her virginity!

But then his cock abruptly exited her vagina and plunged into her gaping arse. Her rectal muscles contracted with crushing force, but his cock was absolutely rock hard and he just cried out in pleasure. A warm feeling spread deep inside her back passage.

She barely had time to register the hot jets of spunk filling her rectum before his penis was withdrawn and plunged once more into her pussy, spreading her wide and pressing uncomfortably into the rear wall of her vagina. More jets of hot spunk squirted against her insides and flowed down over the dome of her cervix.

Despite the fact that she knew it turned him on, Hermione just couldn’t stop screaming. She was stuck in a nightmare from which she couldn’t wake. And through it all, her vagina and her anus kept on betraying her, contracting violently and giving him exactly what he wanted. Each involuntary clench made the bastard cry out and ejaculate into her once again.

On and on her climax went, longer than any orgasm she’d ever had before.

_Why was her body doing this to her?_

Over and over he plunged into her arse and then back into her pussy, filling them both with his spunk. When his climax finally ended he collapsed on top of her in exhaustion. But her own orgasm continued, her pussy milking his cock dry, drawing out every single drop of cum.

When her own convulsions finally ended, she felt his hot breath on her cheek.

“Merlin’s beard Granger, that was amazing! Of course fucking you is always amazing, but I particularly enjoyed it today. How did it feel to have my thumbs spreading your arse wide open while you came?”

It was Malfoy! Draco Malfoy had just raped her!

He stepped away and his shrinking cock slid out of her.

“Now that is a wonderful sight,” Malfoy declared. “The smug and self-righteous Hermione Granger stripped naked, tied up and bent over a bed with spunk leaking from her arse and her pussy. Gorgeous! Truly gorgeous! I think that’s my favourite one yet.”

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a short epilogue within the hour...


	4. Epilogue

Draco lost count of the number of times he screwed Granger – having the most beautiful girl in school effectively ‘on call’ for sex at any time of the day or night was just impossible to resist. And the more he shagged her, the more he hungered for her. Granger’s body called to him constantly.

Potter and Weasley really were morons. What were they thinking leaving their friend alone so often? If they were a little more studious, or a little less reckless, Granger would have been safe. As would Weasley’s sister, Ginny, who Draco had also captured and fucked, just for the fun of it. Surprisingly, given her reputation for dating half the boys in Gryffindor, she’d actually been a virgin too, and she had a particularly tight arse. Draco enjoyed shagging her enormously. He could hardly believe it when Potter started dating her. In the afternoons the two of them would walk around the grounds holding hands, kissing, and being all lovey-dovey... and in the evenings Draco would fuck the girl’s brains out. It was hilarious.

Sadly Draco’s fun came to an end in June, when he finally managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet and smuggled seven Death Eaters into the school. Snape had fulfilled his Oath and killed Dumbledore when Draco balked, and they’d all fled.

Draco had had a good run though – almost ten solid months of fun with Granger and Ginny Weasley. It was the only thing that kept him sane really. Working alone in the _Room of Hidden Things_ for an entire academic year had almost driven him mad.

Of course only Draco would ever know the role that Granger had played. Not just as his play-thing (though that was a wonderful fringe benefit). No, she had spent the entire time (when she wasn’t in the _Room of Requirement_ having an unwilling orgasm) under Draco’s _imperius_ , and had done a wonderful job of thwarting Potter’s efforts to figure out what Draco was up to.

Really, Draco’s plan couldn’t have succeeded without Granger. Her inability to throw off the _imperius_ meant that not only did she get thoroughly defiled, but she’d also helped him figure out how to fix the damned Cabinet. Draco never could have done it without her.

All in all, he reflected, it had been a year of wild ups and downs. (No pun intended.) There had been times when he’d wept in frustration and despair. But then he’d just use his coin to call Granger or Ginny Weasley (and on occasion both) to come and cheer him up.

His two little fuck toys had soon distracted him from his problems.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


End file.
